familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Joseph Lathrop 1773 Immigrant Ancestors
Early Colonial New England Immigrant Ancestors for Joseph Lathrop (1773-1837) and his wife Lydia Brigham (1778-1871), the daughter of Revolutionary War Hero, Lt Gen Paul Brigham. Joseph Lathrop Great Great Grandparents Lathrop / Waterman Family Line # Samuel Lathrop (c1623-c1700) - ( JLathrop, ELathrop2, ELathrop1, SLathrop3, ILathrop, SLathrop1) - Immigrant son of famous Puritan preacher, Rev. John Lathrop. # Elizabeth Scudder (1622-1682) - ( JLathrop, ELathrop2, ELathrop1, SLathrop3, ILathrop, EScudder) - # Thomas Bliss (1490-1640) - ( JLathrop, ELathrop2, ELathrop1, SLathrop3, RBliss, TBliss) - # Elizabeth Bichard (1621-1699) - ( JLathrop, ELathrop2, ELathrop1, SLathrop3, RBliss, EBichard) - # Waterman 0005 - ( JLathrop, ELathrop2, ELathrop1, EWaterman, ... # Waterman 0006 - ( JLathrop, ELathrop2, ELathrop1, EWaterman, ... # Tracy 0007 - ( JLathrop, ELathrop2, ELathrop1, EWaterman, ... # Tracy 0008 - ( JLathrop, ELathrop2, ELathrop1, EWaterman, ... Sluman / Pratt Family Line # Sluman 0009 # Sluman 0010 # Thomas Bliss (1615-1688) - ( JLathrop, ELathrop2, MSluman, TSluman, SBliss, TBliss) - # Elizabeth Birchard (1621-1699) - # William Pratt (1609-1678) - ( JLathrop, ELathrop2, MSluman, SPratt, JPratt, William Pratt (1609-1678)) - English Immigrant and Member on Hartford Founders Monument # Elizabeth Clarke (1618-1678) - ( JLathrop, ELathrop2, MSluman, SPratt, JPratt, Elizabeth Clarke (1618-1678)) - English Immigrant to America # William Parker (1611-1677) - ( JLathrop, ELathrop2, MSluman, SPratt, MParker, WParker) - English Immigrant and Member on Hartford Founders Monument # Margaret Pritchard (1620-1680) - ( JLathrop, ELathrop2, MSluman, SPratt, MParker, MPritchard) - English Immigrant to America. Gorton / Lancaster Family Line # Samuel Gorton (1592-1677) - was an early settler and civic leader of the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations and President of the towns of Providence and Warwick. He was also theologically active, and the leader of a small sect of converts known as Gortonists or Gortonites. # Mary Maplett (1609-1646) # Richard Card (1618-1674) # Mary Holden (1616-) # Lancaster 0021 # Lancaster 0022 # Lancaster 0023 # Lancaster 0024 Leffingwell / Gifford Family Line # Thomas Leffingwell (1624-1714) - one of the founders of Norwich CT. # Mary Singing Lark White (1626-1711) # Joseph Smith (1625-1673) # Lydia Wright (1634-1690) # Gifford 0029 # Gifford 0030 # Gifford 0031 # Gifford 0032 Lydia Brigham Great Great Grandparents Brigham / Ward Family Line # Thomas Brigham (1603-1653) - ( LBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, EBrigham, TBrigham2, TBrigham1) - English Immigrant - settled in Marlborough MA. # Mercy Hurd (1616-1693) - ( LBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, EBrigham, TBrigham2, MHurd) - English Immigrant - settled in Marlborough MA. # Henry Rice (1621-1711) - ( LBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, EBrigham, MRice, HRice) - English Immigrant - settled in Marlborough MA. # Elizabeth Moore (c1628-1705) - ( LBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, EBrigham, MRice, EMoore) - English Immigrant - settled in Marlborough MA. # William Ward (1603-1687) - ( LBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, BWard, WWard2, WWard1) - English Immigrant - settled in Marlborough MA. # Elizabeth Story Hall (1613-1700) - ( LBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, BWard, WWard2, ESHall) - English Immigrant - settled in Marlborough MA. # Thomas Brigham (1603-1653) - ( LBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, BWard, HBrigham, TBrigham1) - English Immigrant - settled in Marlborough MA. # Mercy Hurd (1616-1693) - ( LBrigham, PBrigham2, PBrigham1, BWard, HBrigham, MHurd) - English Immigrant - settled in Marlborough MA. Turner / West Family Line Sawyer Family Line Follett / Doughty Family Line # John Follett (1605-1693) # Agnes Seaward # John Black (1590-1675) # Susanna Freeman (1605-1659) # Doughty 0029 # Doughty 0030 # Nicholas Bully (1600-1664) # Bully 0032 Research Notes Famous Cousins and Descendants * Brigham, Paul, Maj Gen (1746-1838) - ( PBrigham1, BWard, WWard2, WWard1) - Company commander of Continental troops at Valley Forge, Major General of the Vermont Militia, 2nd Governor of State of Vermont. Category:Ahnentafels